This invention is in the field of removable supports for the sealing lining of jet engine blowers, with the casing being at least partially lined with acoustic panels.
Casings of the blowers of jet engines are covered, on their internal wall, with a sealing lining of resins or honeycomb structures capable of being worn down by the blades of the blower without damage to the latter. It is the function of the lining to insure the tightest possible seal between the ends of the blower blades and the casing surrounding them. It is readily understandable that the rubbing of the blades during operation, as the result of both thermal and mechanical deformation, lead to wear, to the extent that the sealing effect of the lining is reduced. It is then necessary to replace the lining, which is a more or less complex operation, depending on the support of the lining. When this support consists of the wall of the casing itself, it is necessary to completely dismantle the casing, sometimes involves the removal of the support for engine accessories, which is always a delicate operation. When the sealing lining is applied to a steel ferrule that is removable by means of bolts from the rest of the casing, radial dimensions are increased in a manner that may be unacceptable. Finally, the sealing lining may be present in the form of bolted segments, which are removable from the inside of the casing. Such an arrangement is shown in French Pat. No. 1,541,216, wherein the sealing lining used is a honeycomb material fastened to supporting plates which consist of a fiber glass reinforcement coated with a thermosetting resin. The internal wall of the blower is covered with plates carrying the sealing lining, secured by means of screws that pass through the corresponding holes of the casing. While facilitating the dismantling and replacement of the sealing lining, such bolted solutions introduce weakend points in the casing and even the dismantling, in the presence of the blower blades themselves, may prove difficult.